The present invention relates to a seat belt system for a vehicle seat and in particular to a system which provides a movable seat belt mechanism to present the belt system clasp in a convenient position for a seat occupant to reach the clasp to buckle the seat belt. In addition, the belt system includes a four point restraint system having a second shoulder strap with a second clasp insertable into a second buckle. An automatic release mechanism is provided which, upon the manual release of one buckle, automatically releases the other buckle.
An important factor in encouraging seat belt use by vehicle occupants is to provide a seat belt system that is convenient for the seat occupant to use. Seat belt systems are commonly attached directly to the motor vehicle body rather than being attached to the vehicle seat. Since the vehicle seat position is adjustable within the vehicle body, the position of the occupant does not remain constant relative to the seat belt system. This can result in a difficult reach behind the seat to find the seat belt clasp in order to insert the clasp into the associated buckle forming the belts to restrain oneself in the seat.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat belt system having a presenter mechanism to move the clasp into an easy to reach location once an occupant has been seated in the vehicle seat.
It is a feature of the present invention to install the seat belt system directly on the vehicle seat so that regardless of the seat position within the vehicle, the seat belt system will remain in a constant position relative to the seat occupant.
The seat belt system includes a four point restraint system which is formed by a conventional three point belt mechanism comprising a lap belt and a shoulder belt crossing over the outboard shoulder of the seat occupant of the seat occupant to a buckle along the inboard side of the seat. The fourth point is added to the system forming a second shoulder belt extending across the inboard shoulder to a buckle along the outboard side of the seat. To facilitate release of the two buckles, an automatic release mechanism is provided which, upon the manual release of one buckle, automatically releases the other buckle. The release system is operable to release the buckles regardless of which buckle is first manually released.
The three point portion of the system includes a belt retractor mounted along the outboard side of the seat with the belt webbing extending downwardly along the front of the seat back to an anchor positioned at the rear end of the seat cushion along the outboard side. A clasp is slidably carried on the belt webbing between the anchor and the upper end of the seat back. A buckle is mounted to the inboard side of the seat near the rear of the seat cushion. When an occupant is seated in the seat, the presenter mechanism moves the anchor from the rear of the seat cushion toward the front of the seat cushion moving the belt and clasp forward from the seat back to a position easier for the occupant to reach the clasp and insert it into the buckle on the opposite seat side. Once the clasp is inserted in the buckle, the presenter mechanism returns the anchor to the rear position where it is locked in place.
The fourth point of the system is provided by a second retractor positioned along the inboard side of the seat assembly with the belt webbing extending from the seat back at the upper inboard side and terminating in a clasp. The clasp is inserted into a buckle mounted to the outboard side of the seat cushion next to the seat belt anchor when in the lock position.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.